How to Train Your Human
by Fullbuster4Ever
Summary: It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was soft -skinned and bald, save a patch of messy of bright pink fur on the top of it's head. It was leaking water from it's eyes fast and hard, it's mouth hanging open in a measly excuse for a roar. "Well then Natsu, I'm a dragon, yes, but you can call me Igneel." Multi-chapter on Natsu's past with Igneel. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Summer of X766

**OMG OMG OMG! FINALLY I stared my first story! I hope you like it! This is a multi (I think) chapter story on Natsu's past with Igneel.**

**X**

The summer of X766:

The mighty fire dragon king was sleeping soundly in his flame sparked cave.

It was the best sleep he'd had in days.

And something just had to wake him up.

"Hu-huh-wahhh!"

Just ignore it, he told himself. The insolent thing would burn up eventually.

"WAHHHH!" It was like the thing was trying to get it's-self killed.

WAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GODDAMMIT!" The flame dragon king stood up with a mighty roar. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP!" He lumbered out into the volcanic terrain, searching for the source of his discomfort.

"Huh?" There was a soft feel on his leg, beating on him with tiny fists. "The he-"

It was unlike anything he had seen. It was soft -skinned and bald, save a patch of messy of bright pink fur on the top of it's head. It was leaking water from it's eyes fast and hard, it's mouth hanging open in a measly excuse for a roar. He recognized it immediately as a human hatchling. He also knew if he left it out for much longer, it would become ashes in seconds.

He craned his head to look closer, causing it to roar even louder.

"Um… Hi?" in reply, it bit into the soft cracks between his scales. "SHI-!"

The dragon threw his leg up in surprise, sending the human flying a few meters into a lava pit.

Uh-oh.

He scrambled to the pit as fast as possible. Grandeeney would kill him if she learned he was the cause of human hatchling's death! Slowly, aware of what he would see, the dragon peered into the hole…

And got a splash in the face. What the-

The hatchling was alive. Drowning, but apparently not burned at all. He grabbed it by the fur, setting it down dripping on the heated rocks.

It looked at him with huge eyes.

He sighed. He could tell already, this human would take a lot of his time. His summer.

"Well then Natsu," the fire dragon said softly, feeling quite ridiculous. "I'm a dragon, yes, but you can call me Igneel."

X

**IT"S DONE! YEAH! Is it lame? To short? Any constructive criticism is appreciated! (Believe me, a favorite or revieIf you don't already know, Natsu in Japanese means summer, which is why I put it in summer. Also, if you count the time skip, Natsu and Gray would have been born in X766, Erza in X765, Lucy in X767, Wendy in X781, and Happy and Carla in X778. (I think.)w is HUGLEY appreciated!) **


	2. Take it or Leave it

**Hey guys!Sorry it's been a while, I was really busy. I realized we have tests every Friday, and started watching Ouran. (No way in Hell sen-pai) I would like to thank mega and Georgia for reveiws and you other 3 people who fav'd! It all couts! Anyways, carry on with chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: It's all from Mashima-sensei!**

**X**

_Summer of X766:_

_CRASH! _Igneel smashed a cluster of boulders under his claw, sending the messenger flame off.

Big, onyx eyes looked expectantly at him, unfazed by his gruff demeanor.

Igneel glanced at the human with annoyance. "What are you looking at?" he asked coldly.

Of course, he got no answer. He sighed. Sometimes solitude could get so lonely.

"Well…" The fire dragon king looked around his enormous cave. "For now, you can sleep here." Igneel scraped open a vein in the ground, letting the molten lava shoot up in a magnificent magna rain. When the lava cleared, there was a small lava geyser. "Ha!" he snorted. "I'd like to see Atlas do _that._"

The dragon looked smugly at the boy in front of him, trying to gauge how he felt about his new home.

The pink haired human boy shook his head, ruffling his hair. "_Nyghh._"

Igneel gaped. "_WHAT?" _He glanced back and forth at the lava bed. "But it's _perfect! _I don't see what else-" The fire dragon blinked at the empty space where his human had just been.

"Oh **_HELL_**** NO."**

_Twenty minutes with the damn thing, and you LOST IT ALREADY? _Igneel shivered. He could practically hear Grandeeny yelling at him.

"NATSUUU?" he bellowed. "NATSUUUU!" The dragon stomped out of his cave. "NATSUUUUU!"

A flash of white drew his eyes to a volcano. "Who's there?"

"Really Igneel?" A slender feathered dragon drew herself out of the shadows, with a certain someone on her head. "Are your senses becoming dull? I have a salve-"

Natsu began pulling out her feathers. Grandeeny looked at him, then Igneel pointedly. "Anyways, I found your human."

"Ah, yes…" Igneel shifted his claws (Is that the correct substitute for feet?) nervously.

Grandeeny had not stopped looking at him.

"Th-Thanks." He said gruffly.

Granndeeny set Natsu down, still laughing. "Return to your _baka_ father."

"_Ba-ka!" _Natsu said, poking the dragon king in the underbelly.

Igneel looked at him in horror. Suddenly, he snapped his head to look at the female dragon. "Did you say _father_?"

"Why not?"

"I can't possibly- he's _human_! Earthland, you can't be serious!"

The sky dragon faced him calmly. "I don't understand the problem, he obviously likes you, and from what you told me, he's no ordinary human. He can withstand fire, which means he must have fire magic, and who better to train him than the fire dragon king?"

"i-" Igneel started, and caught the eyes of the boy- the _hatchling _in front of him, and made a decision.

"No."

**X**

**How was it? I couldn't find a way to end the story, but here it is! Don't forget to fav or review! OwO**


End file.
